Together
by AlQaholic
Summary: A new threat rises in China and the warriors of the Jade Palace face their biggest challenge yet. ***Rating may change overtime***
1. Comfort

The Furious Five and Po had just defeated Shen at Gongmen Harbor, the city was ecstatic, overjoyed from being liberated from Shen's rule. Masters Ox and Croc had invited the warriors of the Jade Palace to a feast that evening in honor of the Dragon Warrior.

Shifu and Masters Ox an Croc discussed who would replace Master Thundering Rhino, the Five gorged on the vast amount of food at the feast all except Tigress of course who restrained herself and Po. Normally Po was the first one to eat but for some reason today he just wasn't hungry. All the masters quickly noticed this but decided to not bother Po because they knew what they had just gone through was tough on everyone.

After the feast Masters Ox and Croc made sure the warriors got the best rooms at the finest inn in Gongmen, the Sacred Lotus. Po was relieved after staying awake for nearly an entire day going to bed seemed like a good idea.

 **Sacred Lotus Inn**

Po sat on the inn bed, his feet dangling over the side. He couldn't sleep let alone relax after what had happened mere hours ago, images of the battle at Gongmen Harbor flooded his mind. Even with Inner Peace Po couldn't stop thinking about the moment Shen shot Tigress and him. Everything that happened from the sparks from his metal talons scraping the cannon to the searing heat of the blast were fresh in his head. It was at that moment Po realized how they could've been easily killed and he knew he would train as hard as he could from that point on to protect the Valley of Peace, China, the Five and Tigress.

Po quickly got off the bed and with his newfound inspiration he left the inn and started a brisk walk towards the outskirts of the city. He was going to train. Unbeknownst to him, a certain tiger was following closely behind.

"What could he possibly be doing at this time of night?" Tigress mumbled to herself, silently sticking to the shadows as to not alert Po.

 **Gongmen Outskirts**

Po reached the edge of Gongmen after a few minutes of walking and immediately began to whack at the nearest ironwood tree, he started to think of Tigress and how close Shen came to killing her and his friends. Po began to strike at the tree harder and faster with every punch causing a small dent in the bark. He was intent to make himself stronger and faster so that whatever challenges lay ahead he would be prepared to face, he would be prepared to defend the ones he loved.

Tigress was watching closely from a distance but began to close the gap as soon as Po landed the first blow, she saw a level of determination in him that rivaled even hers and knew if he kept this up the tree or his fists were going to break.

"Po what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Training, have to get stronger." he said with no emotion. Not even bothering to look at the feline.

Tigress knew something was wrong, Po hated to train.

"Po stop you're going to hurt yourself!"

He remained silent, bent on improving himself he unintentionally ticked off the tiger next to him.

Tigress was beginning to lose her patience, it was bad enough Po was punching an ironwood but getting ignored when she was trying to help him. she had enough and reached out to stop his fist before it connected with the trunk.

At this point Po was out of control unleashing all he had on the tree, his own mind fueling his rage. A good one inch of bark had been chipped off from Po's relentless assault. As Tigress grabbed Po's fist, much to her surprise, she couldn't stop it. The amount of energy Po was expending was incredible, Tigress could feel his chi coursing through her arm, she felt his anger.

With lightning fast reflexes Tigress used her other free arm to grab onto Po's wrist and summoned all her strength but still unable to slow the punch down.

Po's fear of hurting Tigress instantly made him snap out of his rage-like trance and stop his fist just centimeters away from the rugged tree bark.

"Tigress," Po realized what he was doing "I'm sorry."

He rested his head on the tree trying to organize his thoughts.

"Po what hell were you thinking trying to punch a tree?" She reached out and put her paw on his shoulder.

He turned so they were facing each other and looked her in the eyes, she saw how weary they were in the moonlight.

"I have to get stronger, hardcore." he said coldly.

"Po, why do you want to-"

"BECAUSE YOU COULD'VE DIED," he shouted "What if something happens and I'm not strong enough, what if I can't protect you Tigress, the Five, China? You all could've died because I wanted to know about my past, I need to be hardcore, stoic, like you."

Those words hit her harder than any punch a foe could throw at her

"Po do you know what its like to not feel anything." a hint of sadness was in her voice as she remembered what happened at Bao Gu, what she had to go through to become who she was. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Do you know what its like to be a cold, heartless, brute monster like me that no one loves."

Po could see the pain in her eyes and instantly wished he could take it all back, he promptly embraced her.

Tigress couldn't hold it in anymore when she felt two furry arms overtake her and she began to sob into his chest, her cries muffled by his fur. All of her pent-up hurt and discomfort flowed out of her eyes. She just let it all go. It didn't matter anymore all that she cared about now was Po. That big, fat, panda. The panda that was always there for her when she needed someone to talk to, someone to train with and vent her anger, someone to lean on.

Po knew from the second he first laid his eyes on Tigress that she was the most perfect women he'd ever see, ever since he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior he wanted to tell Tigress how he felt about her but could never bring himself to do it, but now he knew this was the moment. Po lowered his head next to Tigress's ear and whispered.

"I love you."

Tigress looked up and stared into his jade eyes and did the the only thing she could do.

Kiss him.

At first Po didn't realize what was happening, he had braced himself expecting to at least get a slap but instead he felt her lips touch his.

It started off warm and loving, very gentle, but soon a simple kiss grew into a passionate battle, their lips interlocked and tongues fighting for dominance. Tigress moved her arms up his back and wrapped them around his neck while he lowered his towards her waist, pulling them closer ever so closer. After what seemed like an eternity the two kung fu warriors broke apart from one another and headed back to the inn, slowly walking hand in hand.

 **Back at the Inn**

Po had just said goodnight to Tigress and was about to close his door when she said something he thought he would never hear.

"Uh, Po could you uhhhh-" Tigress couldn't believe she was saying this "Stay in my room tonight?" she whispered just loud enough for Po to hear.

Po felt like he was dreaming, the Master Tigress had just asked him if he could sleep with her but deciding not to take advantage of Tigress decided to grab something for a makeshift bed.

"Sure, Ti just let me grab a pillow and blanket.

"Why?"

"So I can sleep on the floor of course!"

Tigress couldn't believe it, most people would've jumped straight into bed with her.

"I meant with me, in my bed, together"

Po almost had a heart attack.

"Oh, mmmkay." He tried to make it not seem like a big deal.

Po followed Tigress into her room and jumped onto the bed with a happy purring Tigress on top of him, nuzzling into his neck.

Her breath on his fur soothed him into a relaxed state.

From that point on Po knew that the challenges that lay ahead he wouldn't have to face alone.

Soon sleep overtook them both.


	2. Authors Note

This is my first fanfiction and I'm not much of a writer so let me know how I did and if you want to see more.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or its characters only the OCs**


	3. Home, Sweet Home

**The Day After the Battle**

As the sun rose above the horizon, beams of light crept through the inn window hitting Po's face causing his eyes to crack open. All that could be heard was the pitter patter people walking outside and wait was that a purr? He looked around trying to get his bearings and saw a very familiar feline resting comfortably on his belly. Thats when it hit him. He knew Shifu was going to wake them up early today so they could reach the Valley before sundown and oh boy, if he caught him in Tigress's room Po's tenders wouldn't make it through the day.

He hurriedly started to slither out from under Tigress, careful to not disturb her from the deep slumber she was in. Once off the bed, he opened the door to the room and peeked out into the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw no one was there. With the Five and Shifu still sleeping he had time to do something for his dad. Po quietly stepped out of the room and started heading to the inn exit so he could go to the marketplace. When he reached the doors to go outside he wasn't expecting to see Crane and Viper come through them, laughing together.

"And remember that time when-" Crane stopped mid-sentence when he realized that he'd been caught with Viper

"Hey, Po."

"Hey guys what were you doing out?" Po asked with a dash of suspicion

"Oh um, Viper and I just went for a walk around the city, hehe" Crane wasn't himself when under pressure and quickly coughed and put his wing over his face to cover his blush.

He examined both of them and took notice of the light blush on Vipers face as well as the ribbons she had with her. Deciding not to press any further so he could get to the marketplace before it got crowded he said "Alllriiiigghhht, well can you guys tell Master Shifu I'm going to get something for my dad and I'll meet everyone at the boat?"

"Sure thing."

Po knew something was up with those two but didn't question it and proceeded to make his way towards the marketplace, thinking about what to get his father.

 **With Shifu and the Five**

Shifu had just woken up all the members of the Furious Five except Tigress and knocked on her door so they could get going to the boat. Surprised when his most disciplined student didn't open the door, he called out.

"Tigress, get up we have to go!"

Hearing a loud thud and rapid shuffling he backed away from the door saw a languid looking Tigress with ruffled fur.

"I'm here I'm here!"

The Five all looked at her curiously while Shifu raised and eyebrow and looked at the tiger wondering what the hell happened to her.

"Tigress, what happened?"

"Nothing happened Master, I just...just overslept a little bit" she replied sleepily.

Assuming that she was just tired from the day before and decided to rest a bit more Shifu thought nothing of it.

"Well, since were all ready lets head to the docks and incase any of you are wondering Po will meet us there."

 **At the Docks**

The Five and Shifu arrived at the docks and were greeted by a cheery Po holding 2 rather large radish baskets in each arm.

"Hey guys you made it, lets get going I don't want to keep my dad waiting" and with that being said everyone took their seats aboard the small vessel, the same one that took them into Gongmen, and set sail for the Valley of Peace waving goodbye to all the citizens.

 **Home, Sweet Home**

After a very long, boring, 9 hours the warriors had finally made it back home. Po planned to go visit his father to assure him he was alright, certain that dad was worrying about him. Tigress as usual wanted to go train and went on ahead to the Jade Palace training hall. Monkey and Mantis decided to go to a nearby pub and test their luck with the ladies while Crane and Viper went somewhere secluded to be alone.

 **Ping's Noodle Shop**

"What do you mean he's not here?! It's my son's birthday! All he wanted was to meet the Dragon Warrior!"

"How about some tofu birthday cake, instead?"

"You know what... we'll try again some other time. When do you think he'll be back?"

Those words shattered Mr. Ping's heart, and the words "When do you think he'll be back?" barely registered in his mind, he didn't know, for all he knew Po could be dead right now, hurt and unable to fight evil, or even worse...eating strange noodles.

"I don't know, okay, I DON'T KNOW! Maybe never! I mean, I worry, okay, I'm his dad... or at least I was his dad..." Mr. Ping couldn't take the pain of not knowing what was happening to his son, he flung himself onto the table infront of him. "Why did he have to go and save China... I know why, but why? He's just one little panda..." The little pig next him began to laugh and started pointing at something behind him. He turned around. There stood Po in the entryway, looking at him, smiling. Mr. Ping rushed over to Po jumping onto his belly giving him a huge hug.

"So how did it go? Did you save China?"

"Yep."

"I knew you would... that's why I had these new posters made..." Mr. Ping whipped out one of the posters and showed it to Po "My son saved China. You too can save, buy one dumpling get one free!"

"Hey, that's a pretty good deal. But first...there's something I should tell you."

Mr. Ping gulped, afraid of what Po was about to say. He wondered if he had found his real father.

"While I was gone... I found the village where I was born... I found out how I ended up in that radish basket."

"You did?"

"I know who I am."

Mr. Ping barely managed to get the next few words out "You do?" He didn't know if Po was still his son.

"I'm your son."

Po hugged his father in giant bear hug. It was good to be back.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too, son." Mr. Ping took notice of the radish baskets and decided he would cook for Po, he looked like he lost a few pounds. "Ahhh! Delicious, fat radishes!" Mr. Ping picked up one of the baskets of radishes and started walking to the kitchen to fix him some food. "You're probably hungry, let me make you something to eat!"

"What are you talking about? I'll cook!" Po walked with his father to the kitchen, holding the other basket and patting the little pig on his way there.

"No, I'll cook."

"Dad..."

"It's the least I can do, you saved China."

"It's the least I can do, you raised me."

"Po..."

"Dad..."

"Po..."

"Okay, lets both cook together."

"Together... no, I'll cook!"

They both laughed as they entered the kitchen and Po spent the rest of the day with his father. By the end of the day, Po was beat but satisfied that he got to spend time with his dad. Much to his dismay though, it was late by the time they closed the shop, with night fast approaching Po walked up to his old room. He looked around. Nothing had changed since he left, his posters were still up, his throwing stars were still wedged into the walls and even the bowls from the last time he ate in his room were still there. Po smiled, he hadn't realized how much he missed this place. Weary from working in his fathers shop all day he plopped himself down onto his old bed and closed his eyes.

 **Morning of the next Day**

Po yawned and slowly getting off his bed. He thought about what he would do for the day but then remembered something as he stretched. He had training that day and he was running late.

* * *

 _ **If you guys enjoyed this chapter all the ones after this will be longer and more detailed. Let me know how I can improve and what you think, positive or negative.**_


	4. New Ambitions

**Somewhere in Japan, 2 years before the Dragon Warrior**

"What is going on here!"

Jiao Mei a leopard, the daughter of the Emperor of Japan had just caught her soon-to-be jaguar husband up against a wall kissing a lioness.

"Jiao its not what you think it is!"

But it was, until now she had no proof but suspected what her fiancé was doing he didn't want her to know. He would often leave dinner early saying he had to attend to some military matters since he was a high ranking general in the great Japanese army; she had no problem letting him leave to take care of things but when he began to not even show up to dinner at all is when she began to question what exactly he was up to. Jiao had gone to see the other generals to ask them what he had been up to. His colleagues pretty much confirmed that he had been doing certain things with someone else.

So on the day her fiancé came to eat with them for once, excusing himself as usual, Jiao decided to follow him taking a few guards with her.

"Oh I know what it is, you unfaithful bastard! Seize him." Jiao was enraged that her seemingly honorable husband could do this to her.

The 5 guards she brought along, which were part of his division in the army, closed in on him, forced to obey the Emperor's daughter.

By now the lioness was crying infront of them, ashamed of being caught with her lover. He struggled to get free from the guards grasp, wanting to comfort his true mistress and not that wretched witch which he was only supposed to be wed to because of an arranged marriage. He complied so his darling wouldn't get hurt. The guards dragged him out of the old cabin they were in and began walking, en route to the Emperor's Palace where he would be tried for treason. He looked back at the cabin wishing things could've gone differently, soon the sobs of his lover faded into the night.

 **Emperor's Palace**

Things weren't going good for the former general, his father a prominent noble had just disowned him for bringing great shame upon their family, his sweetheart was nowhere in sight probably being executed as per request of Jiao Mei, and the Emperor and his daughter were now deciding his fate.

The jaguar groaned as the emperor kneed him in the chin, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"I never expected you to betray my daughter like this, and if you weren't a general in my army I would have you tortured for the rest of your days, but you still are of use. As you know I have been wanting to conquer China and overthrow the Emperor there but seeing as Japan is in an economic depression I cannot fund a war of such a grand scale." The Emperor needed China, the immense amount of land there would be good for industrial use and would mean more space for Japan's citizens. He wanted Japan's former glory back. "This is where you come in. I will be sending you to China to raise an army to overthrow the Emperor there, if all goes well you will have your family's honor restored. If you do not return within 5 years I will kill your precious sweetheart."

This got his attention, not only was he going to be exiled from the country but his love was being jeopardized as well.

" Am I clear?"

He simply nodded, too stunned to speak and without delay was brought to the nearest harbor to be sent to China.

 **China, Haijin Province, after Shen's defeat**

The jaguar was making good progress. He had devised an ingenious plan that would overthrow the Emperor of China in less than a year and attract supporters. He made a name for himself among bandits and thieves, gaining some connections along the way which proved valuable in conjuring up an army. He went around the country talking about how the Emperor only cared for himself, imposed high taxes on his citizens to fund his large army and keep people in line, and did nothing that benefited everyone calling him selfish and vain. This worked people followed him as he promised if he was the Emperor he would bring great prosperity to China and now with many followers, growing larger everyday, he began to train a small army that was growing larger every minute and he hired mercenaries to teach the people he couldn't the basics of combat. It wouldn't be long until Kenji Daisuke was with his beloved again.

It was a shame when he learned of Shen's defeat, the peacock and him had met just after he reached China and the two became the bestest of friends. They both had wanted to take over the country, although Shen mostly just wanted Gongmen, and often talked about each others plans helping the other improve their own. Kenji even helped Shen and his army by training some of the recruits and in return Shen gave him the schematics to his new weapon he had created and from those schematics he made his own little destructive device. When Shen showed him his new weapon, calling it a cannon, and seeing it in action he was sure nothing would stop him but when the news of his defeat by the Dragon Warrior arrived it made him realize he could be a bigger threat to his interests than he thought. He needed to die and that could be arranged.


	5. Tigress

**Jade Palace**

Po was wheezing by the time he made it up the 1000 steps but didn't stop when he heard the sounds of the Five in the training hall going at it. If he waited any longer Shifu would probably make him run up the steps 10 times over. He nearly collapsed when he made it through the doors.

"Ah, Dragon Warrior, you're late."

Po held up a finger while he hunched over to catch his breath

"Master [wheezing] Shifu your probably wondering why [wheezing] I'm late, well you see I was-"

"Save your breath Po, I don't want to hear any of you're lousy excuses. As punishment for being late, you will be sparring with Master Tigress. Once you are done training you are all free to do whatever you wish, don't forget about the festival today" Shifu walked out of the training hall heading to the Dragon Grotto to meditate.

Po looked over at Tigress, watching her effortlessly glide through the wooden warriors and get off the equipment, immediately entering a ready stance not even slightly winded.

"C'mon Po I don't have all day!" Tigress teased him as she thought he was tired.

Po smiled as he walked over to her getting into his own signature stance. By now he had caught his breath, ever since becoming the Dragon Warrior his stamina and endurance had increased greatly. Po feigned exhaustion.

"Get ready to feel the thunda!"

Tigress smiled, she had always won against Po and since he was "tired" she was fooled into thinking this would be an easy battle.

"Are you ready Dragon Warrior?"

"Yeah, lets GO!" he cheered enthusiastically

Tigress charged at him unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches only to have them blocked by Po, his panda style was all about defense while Tigress's tiger style was mostly offense, the two styles complimented each other almost like Yin and Yang

Neither one seemed to be gaining any ground, both held their own against the other

Po managed to keep up with her as the incessant assault continued scanning for an opportunity to counter. Tigress was rather impressed with how much he had improved but didn't think he was good enough to beat her, pride clouded her judgement of his skills causing her be slightly sloppy. Po was beginning to fall behind although he had improved his stamina Tigress still had far more than him, she was coming at him strong and if he didn't do something quick he was going to be overpowered. Po searched Tigress for a weakness and found one, her left leg was slightly off, Tigress had been focusing on her attacks so much she forgot to correct her improper form, Po exploited this and immediately swept her leg causing Tigress to fall onto the wooden floor.

Tigress was dazed when she hit the hard training room floor but recovered rapidly by doing a kip up.

Po used this moment to his advantage, while Tigress was getting up he moved onto the offense by attacking before she could get into a defensive stance. When Tigress got back on her feet he grabbed her using the momentum from the kip up to send her flying into the training hall wall. Tigress growled drawing the attention of the other members of the Furious Five. Everyone had stopped to watch the scene unfolding before them.

Now she was mad and Po knew Tigress can get a bit reckless when she's pissed. She decided to use her special Tahlia Leap move and Po from training with her so often was hoping for this. As Tigress came at him expecting to deal a devastating blow, he sidestepped and grabbed her redirecting the momentum into the ground. A loud boom was heard when she slammed into the wooden floor with Po lying ontop pinning her down.

Crane's beak dropped down when he saw that Tigress had finally been beaten.

"Aha! How'd you like that? Looks like the unbeatable Master Tigress isn't so unbeatable after all!" Po gloated

Her pride was crushed, she felt embarrassed that she had been defeated by this...PANDA! Anger was controlling her now.

"Get off me you fat slob!"

Tigress used all her strength to forcefully knock Po off of her taking him off guard.

"Ouch, Tigress what was that f-"

"For being a useless piece of shit, I can't believe Oogway chose you, a stupid panda, to be the Dragon Warrior. You're nothing but an ugly retard!"

Those words stung, Po was breaking on the inside.

"Get out of my ****ing sight."

Po didn't hesitate, he started walking towards the doors while Tigress glared at him and the rest of the Five just watched silently.

Once Po was out of sight, Tigress stormed off heading to her room not realizing what she had just done.

When Po got through the doors he started running towards the steps hastily making his way down them. He wanted nothing to do with Tigress or the Jade Palace right now.

 **Back with the Five at the Training Hall**

"I'm going to go talk to Tigress, you guys go find Po" Viper was worried for both of her friends.

The others didn't waste any time and immediately began to search the grounds for Po.

 **With Po**

Po was broken, he couldn't believe what Tigress had said to him, he thought she loved him. Who could love a fat panda like him. It was foolish of him to think someone actually loved him for who he was, he let this happen, actually trusting someone with his heart. He sobbed quietly. Tears streamed down his face as he sat down with his feet in a river. He listened to the waterfall that flowed into the river trying to calm down after the traumatizing event. It replayed over in his mind. "Fat", "Retard", "Slob", "Ugly" was all he could think about.

 **With Tigress and Viper**

Tigress was fuming in her room, not even bothering to think about how Po felt.

She heard her door open

"I didn't say you could co-"

"I know you didn't!" Viper was enraged at how she treated Po "What the **** happened to you back there. "What you said to him was cruel even by your standards."

"I'm sorry I was just so embarrassed I-"

"You think it's bad for you, imagine how crushed he his."

Reality sunk in, Viper was right, what she said to him was beyond wrong. Images of Bao Gu came back to her, she had just treated him like the kids at the orphanage treated her. She curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Po..."

"Whats wrong with me, I'm a monster. All I do is hurt people." She remembered how he had comforted her back at Gongmen City.

"Tigress, stop. You have to go talk to him," she was to busy thinking about what she had done, berating herself, to notice Viper "...RIGHT NOW!" Vipers yelling voice brought her back from the reverie she was in. Tigress looked up when the door opened, expecting to see Po there but instead the it was Monkey, Mantis and Crane all shouting.

"We couldn't find him!" We checked everywhere, even Master Shifu's room.

Tigress got up and shoved everyone aside, sprinting on all fours to go look for him down in the Valley.

Tigress frantically searched everywhere, calling out his name, she didn't care if everyone was staring at her, Po was all that was on her mind. She figured his dad knew so she asked Mr. Ping but he didn't know either. Out of ideas Tigress went to the ironwood forest to train until she broke.

 **In the Forest with Tigress**

Tigress was walking in the middle of the forest when she heard it. It was the sound of a fist meeting a tree, the very same *Thwack* she heard back in Gongmen City. Tigress knew who was making that noise and sprinted towards it once again on all fours

 **With Po**

Po had had enough, he'd taken Tigress's crap before but this was the last straw he was now punching an ironwood taking out his anger on the tree, his rage fueled not by fear of his friends getting hurt but by hatred for the world. The blows were even more powerful than the ones he threw back in the Gongmen City Outskirts, causing the skin on his hands to peel away with each blow leaving only raw flesh. He stopped when he heard his name being called and something orange and black running towards him. He began to turn and walk away but fell as he was tackled.

Dazed and disoriented from the forceful tackle he regained his senses when he felt something wet hit his cheek. It was a tear. He looked up to see Tigress gazing at him. Po watched as water was trickled out of her eyes and onto his face. She had a look of pure misery.

"Po..."

She looked more hurt than he did probably from beating herself up. Out of his good nature he wiped a tear from her face with is thumb and stared into her crimson orbs.

Tigress felt his thumb brush his cheek and felt slight relief but wasn't satisified knowing he had forgiven her. She began to make amends.

Po saw her face move closer to him and felt a pair of soft lips meet his, all the pain in his hands from punching was gone. Tigress tasted peaches as they both enjoyed each other, like from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, her tongue started to slip into his mouth wanting to taste more. Po moved his arms inside Tigress's vest and began to softly rub her back to assure her that everything was okay causing her to reciprocate with a low purr. Po got up and looked into the eyes of the tiger that was currently sitting on his lap.

"Apology accepted" Po said and they both sat there embracing each other not bothering to go the Festival that day even if it was for Po and the Five.


	6. Chi

The sun was setting as Po sat with his back against a tree holding a sleeping Tigress who had her head resting on his shoulder whilst straddling him. He was deep in thought thinking about what she said to him earlier and the things they did in the past few hours.

"That was totally worth it" Po thought, he kept fantasizing about what else they could've done, coming out of his daydreaming state when he heard a faint bang. The fireworks for the festival had started and began to illuminate the now dark night sky. Po watched from the distance as colors began to swirl in the air, mixing and blending with each other. He was mesmerized by the fact that something so beautiful could cause such destruction. Po moved his head down towards Tigress's neck and began to gently suck earning him a mewl from the feline and waking her in the process.

"Po, stop it." Tigress giggled playfully as he continued his service to her encouraging him to go on.

After a few minutes Tigress reluctantly moved Po's face away from her neck and licked his cheek, she knew they would be there forever if he kept going. The two opted to sit there for a while longer, watching the colors dance in the sky as Po nibbled on her ears. He eventually broke the silence between them when something clicked in his head.

"We should be getting back to the Palace, what are the Five gonna say when we come back? What is Shifu going to do if he finds out about us? What if... "

Po babbled on about what might happen when they return to the Palace

"Po!" Tigress was annoyed, she loved this panda but sometimes he could be so irritating.

That seemed to take him out of his trance because he stopped talking

"I'm sure the Five already have an idea of what we did Po and I'm not ashamed of it, but you're right we should be getting back I'm a little tired. If Shifu knows I'll take care of him.

"Okaayy but you better keep your word about Shifu" He shuddered thinking about what his master would do to him.

Tigress got off Po and they both stood up making their way back to the Jade Palace.

 **With Crane and Viper**

Crane and Viper had just gotten back from the Festival and were now residing in Viper's room.

"Thanks for taking me out to the festival, Crane I had fun."

Viper slithered up to Crane and eyed him seductively

"You wanna know what else is fun?"

Crane was getting nervous, he'd never had any other girl talk to him like this, the only person that even came close was Mei Ling.

Viper had now wrapped herself around Crane.

"Uhmmm...are you sure about this Viper" she could tell Crane was new to this, he was pretty shy after all.

"Yeeesssssssss I'm very sure" She started to lick him

 **Back with Po and Tigress**

"So that's what inner peace is like?"

They had just reached the barracks and Tigress was curious about what happened to Po at Gongmen Harbor.

"Yeah its so cool, your basically in harmony with the universe. Hey do you hear that?"

Tigress's ears twitched as she heard it, moaning was coming from Viper's room.

"You know what? I'm not sleepy anymore. Lets go to the Dragon Grotto maybe you can show me your Inner Peace move personally."

Po grinned in excitement, he finally knew something Tigress didn't.

As they walked to Dragon Grotto he got curious.

"So what do you think Crane and Viper were doing."

"You just had to ask didn't you Po?"

 **One explanation later...**

They finally reached the small cavern, relieved when they saw Shifu wasn't there probably down in the Valley enjoying the festival's amenities. Po took Tigress's hand and brought her to the spot where Shifu had first showed Po the technique. He got into his inner peace stance and when a waterdrop fell down from the cave he caught it in his palm moving it from his left hand to his right and back and forth. Tigress watched in awe as the droplet wafted through his fur. He then took her right hand with his left and placed the small drop of water on her hand, letting it soak into her pelt. By that point her eyes were as wide as dinnerplates.

"Wow, that was-"

"Awesome?"

"Yes Po. That was awesome."

Po took Tigress's hand again moving her infront of him and getting right behind her. Tigress blushed, aware of the position they were in. He was now holding both of her wrists ready to guide her through the movements. When the next droplet fell, he moved her arm up to catch it. When the water drop hit her palm she felt it drift across it, Po gracefully alternated between her left and right hand while moving the droplet just as he did himself. Tigress sensed Po move her left hand towards the floor guiding the droplet onto her index finger, letting it flow off her hands and into the cave water. For once in her life Tigress felt alive. She turned around to face him.

"Thanks Po"

"For what? Showing you the move? Ahhhh it was nothing."

"No, not that. Thank you for showing me how to feel."

Po smiled not knowing what he just did meant so much to her. They both walked back to the barracks hoping the two lovers in there were done.

 **Morning of the Next Day**

Master Shifu had told everyone they had to train for the whole day since he had given them a break for the festival. The Five were all in the training hall once again practicing on their part of the course while Po was heading with Master Shifu to start the next phase in his training.

After a bit of walking the they reached a clearing in the bamboo forest they had been hiking through, Po looked up from the ground when it suddenly got dark. Infront of him was a massive cliff that overshadowed the two kung fu masters. To the left was a lake that part of the cliff ran into and on his right were stone statues of bandits and criminals. It reminded him of terracotta warriors.

"Whoa, Master Shifu where did you find this place?"

"I didn't find it Po, Master Oogway showed me this when I was his student.

"Cooool." Po's eyes were a blur as he tried to take in everything "That turtle sure knew a lot of stuff."

"Focus Po, you're here to learn not sight see"

Shifu walked over to the cliff wall and gestured for Po to come.

"Watch closely, by the end of the day if you pay attention you should be able to do this."

Po was captivated, if this was the next phase of his training it had to be at least twice as cool as inner peace.

Master Shifu started by moving his arms upwards then bringing them down the center of his body, palms open. He concentrated on the energy flowing inside him and started to channel it to his right hand bringing his arm back. His entire right hand was now glowing a white hot. Fist closed and inhaling, he drove it into the rock cliff not even flinching, punching through it like it was air. The old master exhaled as his arm exited the foot long hole he made leaving a noticeable white glow on the stone.

"Ooohohoohohoh awweesome!"

"That Po, was chi." a small smile formed on Shifu's lips, the look on his student's face was priceless.

"Come, you must meditate so you can figure out how to control your internal power." He began walking towards the lake with a dumbstruck panda in tow, sitting down next to the water's edge.

"The first step in learning how to control your chi is learning how to feel it." Shifu patted the ground next to him. "Sit." Po obeyed and sat down in a lotus position. "Now close your eyes and ignore everything else, only listen to my voice. He shut his eye, taking deep breaths to calm down and ease into a tranquil state. "Concentrate Po, make an effort to feel the energy inside you" Po had zoned everything out by now, he was deep in meditation when he felt it. Initially it was a gentle feeling, he felt it moving around in his veins. Po began to center his mind on this energy causing the feeling to grow in intensity like a burning fire. He was now juggling his own chi guiding it throughout his body.

Shifu studied him carefully, taking note of the large amount of energy radiating from him when something caught his eye, it was his fingers. They were covered in dry blood, it looked like someone had taken a knife and just cut away all the fur. He reached out taking his hand and examined it spotting numerous little splinters in both hands. Out of concern for his student Shifu moved his left hand to Po's right to hold it up and placed all five of his right hand fingers on top of Po's exposed flesh making him snap out of his meditation trance.

"Ow! Master what are you doing? I was in the zone ya know so thanks for interrupting."

Shifu ignored him and channeled his chi towards his fingers , letting it enter into the panda's hand.

Po watched with an open mouth as the flesh from his right hand was being mended back together, forming brand new skin and fur.

"Chi can not just destroy Po, it can also heal."

"Wow, there's more to this energy stuff than I thought."

"Judging by the aura you were emitting, I presume you can feel your chi now" Po nodded and Shifu pointed at the panda's left hand "Try it on yourself Po but focus so you don't waste any energy, the body is a complex thing, expect to feel tired afterwards." Po closed his eyes and concentrated again, he had gotten the hang of moving his chi around and now could easily guide it wherever he needed it to be. Redirecting a portion of the energy into his left hand, which now had a jade green radiance, he felt the tissue and skin assemble but at a faster rate than when Shifu did it because Po didn't have to transfer any energy, it was all inside of him. Po opened his eyes when he thought the process was finished eyeballing both his hands, closing and opening them.

"Tired yet?"

"Not even a little bit" Po was exploding with energy as the whole experience was exhilarating.

"You will be once we're finished" Shifu chuckled "I believe you're ready to move on to the next stage." Po followed him as he sauntered over to one of the terracotta-esque warriors.

"Punch it"

"Wait you mean now?"

"Yes Po"

"But I'll break my hand"

"Use your chi Dragon Warrior. Learning how to apply it combat is an important step in mastering this skill."

Po gulped, the ironwoods were bad enough but punching this would probably shatter his bones if he didn't do it right. He looked at the stone warrior and slid into his signature stance, using his hips to give more power to his punch he thrust his closed hand at the statue shooting all his chi into his fist right before the hit connected. A loud crack was produced and the stone warrior had practically blown up.

"It seems you are getting the hang of this panda!" Shifu eyeballed him with the same jealous look back at Gongmen Harbor after Po had defeated Shen.

"Whoooo!"

Po quickly set his sights on the other terracotta warriors, delivering an explosive kick into the abdomen of the statue next to him and before he knew it all that remained were scattered bits of stone.

"Well Dragon Warrior, it seems you have destroyed all of the training equipment. Now what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

Po stroked his imaginary beard and though for a minute.

"Hey, you wanna get something to eat?"

Shifu sighed, how did he not see this coming. He trailed behind his student who had already begun walking to the Palace.


	7. Brothers

**In Jiāng** **T** **ōng** **Gorge during Festival**

Kenji was sitting in his tent currently discussing the requirements of his contract.

"I want him dead, how you kill him is of no importance to me."

"This is the Dragon Warrior, if you want us to take him out the money better be good."

"Not a problem"

He patted two hefty bags of yuan tossing one to the the assassin duo with him Wei and Shi, AKA the infamous Zao Brothers. Both pumas looked at each other grinning and left their client's camp, black fur blending into the night.

 **Bamboo Forest**

Po sat in the shade of the bamboo forest with Tigress and a bowl of dumplings he grabbed from the kitchen. Still on an adrenaline high he had headed out back into the forest with the tiger to show off his new skill.

"Hey Tigress check this out." Po walked over to a boulder and proceeded to pick it up, using his chi, and throw it around for a while yelling and making kung fu noises.

She watched from a distance rolling her eyes as he attempted to impress her.

Po then kicked the boulder off the cliff the were by and walked over to the feline

"Ugh, come on you know this is awesome. Why don't you have a little fun?"

"Fun is for the weak Po"

"Thats not what you said last night." He snickered and recieved a punch in the arm.

"You know what, you're right" she cooed in an alluring voice swaying her tail and running a finger down his chest.

Just as things were about to get good, two mysterious panthers showed up.

"Hey you, we're looking for the Dragon Warrior, know where to find him?"

"You're talking to him"

Wei laughed "I've heard rumors of you being a panda, never did I think they were true but here you are."

"What do you want?"

Instead of saying something the puma threw a knife at him which Po easily dodged.

"Okaaayyy then"

"Shi get him. The Dragon Warrior is mine." Craving a challenge both assassins approached their targets

Tigress now angry from having their private moment interrupted and being mistaken for a man now attacked the younger panther.

Po quickly shifted into a fighting stance and blocked the incoming jabs and punches barely managing to keep up with the strong strikes since he was a bit wiped from messing around with the boulder. Wei took notice of the panda's exhaustion and capitalized on it by switching to rapid jabs and kicks wearing him down even more. Po still hadn't landed a single hit.

Tigress wasn't faring well either hardly holding her own. Although she was fast the puma was faster, Shi was landing blows on her left and right. Tigress had had enough and lashed out throwing a powerful punch but she only ended up hitting air. Shi countered by uppercutting her in the chin and following up with a knee to the gut causing the feline to yelp and clutch her side in pain. Shi finished with another brutal knee to the head. On the brink of consciousness and coughing up blood, she was out of the fight.

"Awwww, kitty don't want to play anymore?" Shi walked over to his brother and merely sat on a nearby rock looking at the fight. Normally Shi would help his older brother but when he said something was his he meant it.

Wei had now cornered the panda by the cliff edge and was unsheathing his Chinese broad sword. "It's time to end this."

Po looked over to see Tigress on floor gasping for air and doubled over in agony. The happy go lucky panda Po's friends all know and love was now gone. Rage was now engulfing him renewing his vitality. He turned his head towards his attacker with an urge to kill. As the blade was being brought down ready to cut through him, Po brought his hands up and intercepted the sword. Po used his second wind strength to kick the blade out of Wei's hand catching it in the air.

"No one gets scratches on my Tigress." Po's voice was dark and ominous

Wei looked into panda's eyes and realized his mistake, pissing off a bear was not a good idea. With the assassin now unarmed Po thrust the sword at the panther with breakneck speed sending it straight into Wei's chest and out the other side. Shi watched in horror as his brother was stabbed. Quickly acting on impulse he pulled out a knife and threw it at Po who deftly caught it. With nothing but vengeance on his mind, he rammed the small dagger into Wei's exposed throat and kicked him onto the ground leaving the weapons embedded in him.

Po was now focusing on Shi, he had to end this quickly so he could help Tigress. The assassin was now in a defensive position examining the bear for a weakness. Unable to see a weak point and nervous after watching his own brother die infront of him, the need to avenge his sibling was the only thing keeping Shi there. Po sprinted at him closing the gap between them pretty damn quick. Now within arms reach, Po sent his foot at the puma, using his chi to accelerate the attack. His kick connected hitting Shi square on the chest propelling him into a nearby tree. Po walked up to the dazed assassin and kicked him in the side of the head rendering Shi unconscious.

Tigress opened her eyes when she felt two large arms pick her up and saw Po running at full speed back to the Valley.

 **Valley of Peace Infirmary**

Po kicked the doors to the infirmary open and immediately began yelling.

"Help! She needs a doctor right now!" Tigress continued to cough up blood on Po's chest.

"Bring her over here, a doctor will take care of her!" A nurse motioned for him to come into an empty emergency room. 4 surgeons quickly entered as Po was laying Tigress down on a wooden table. The doctors instantly crowded around the tiger. "Come, the doctors need to get to work!" Po felt the nurses wolf hand drag him out of the room.

"Wait but I want to stay with her!"

"You can't the doctors need to be alone to figure out whats wrong with her!"

"But-"

"Listen! Do you want her to live?"

Po nodded

"Then sit down and wait" The nurse pointed at the chairs in the lobby

Po complied and sulked over to the chairs, if it meant Tigress would be alive he would do it. Although Po wanted to be awake just incase something happened to his favorite feline, he passed out as soon as he sat in one of the chairs, unaware of how wasted he was.


	8. Gotta Do It Yourself

He opened his eyes and looked around. The light was dim, only a few lanterns lit the hospital lobby to keep the darkness at bay. Only a few people were sitting in the chairs most were empty since it was late at night and almost everyone had gone home. Po clutched the side of his head and groaned, suffering from the aftereffects of the battle. He decided to grab a scroll with the day's news from a nearby basket to take his mind off the pain. Po opened the scroll and began to skim through it looking for anything good in the newspaper when his eyes caught something, it was a picture of the Zao Brothers with the word **WANTED** in bold letters. He looked below it and read the first few sentences.

"Zao Brothers assassins wanted for crimes against the people. If seen report sighting to your local law enforcement immediately. Thank you!" He glanced back at the picture and recognized who they were. Po suddenly got up. The picture was a reminder of what happened earlier in the day so he went to the front desk worried about his friend lover.

"Hey, I want to know if I can see a friend of mine here in the hospital.

The young red fox glanced at him, looking up from the scroll she was reading.

"Oh sure, what's the name?"

"Tigress"

"Ah, the kung fu lady, they moved her to room 17 just down the hall.

"Okay, thanks!"

Po speed walked down the hallway stopping abruptly at room 17 to peek in. He saw an orange tiger with her back to the door catching some Zs on a large cot. Promptly tiptoeing next to her, he took note of the gauze wrapped around her chest and ran his thumb down the back of her ear.

"Hi Po."

"Aaaaahh, Tigress hey...uhm...sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"It's fine. I was just thinking, I can't sleep anyways." He sensed how drained she was.

"Thinking? About what?"

"Those two panthers. They attacked us for no reason."

Po remembered the scroll he still had in his and and quickly showed it to Tigress who's eyes widened as she read.

"Assassins! Po you know what this means?"

"They wanted to kill me?"

"No! They were hired to kill you!"

"Ohhh thats so awesome" She glared at him

"Po this is serious, someone wants you dead."

"But who and why would someone want to kill me? The bodaciously awesome Dragon Warrior!" She sighed, he was so stupid sometimes.

"Po you do realize you stopped Shen practically singlehandedly. You're the only thing that stands between evil and China, besides the Five and me of course."

"Wow, when you put it that way it actually makes sense."

"Speaking of killing, did you get rid of the assassins?"

"Ummm, well, yes and no."

"Po!"

"Okay well you see I kind of stabbed one in the throat and the other I just left there by a tree...unconscious. Is that bad?"

"Oh jeez, of all the stupid things you've done this is by far the-"

"I only left him there because you were half dead!"

"He's probably going to come back and get his friends to come murder us all!" Noticing the hurt look on his face she pulled him into a gentle kiss and scooched over to make room for him. "I'm sorry Po and thanks...but seriously, people will do crazy things for revenge." He climbed onto the cot and Tigress snuggled next to him.

"Master Shifu will probably know what to do, I'll ask him when we get back to the Palace tomorrow."

"You mean you haven't told him yet?!"

"Yeah I fell asleep in the lobby after I brought you here hehe." She sighed and looked at him with an 'are you serious face'.

"Only you would do something like that Po." She chuckled softly and Po wrapped his welcoming arms around her. The pain in his head was sharp but knowing Tigress was okay had given him peace of mind. The two dozed off after a few minutes.

 **Jiāng** **T** **ōng** **Gorge**

Kenji sat in his tent and was talking to a well-built white tiger, his second in command, when Shi walked in.

"Come here to collect the rest of your reward?"

"Wei is dead, we couldn't kill him"

Kenji swiftly got up from his chair and grabbed the young panther by his cloak raising him a few inches off the floor.

"What did you say?" He looked at Shi with a frigid calm.

"We couldn't k-"

Without warning Kenji slammed the panther into the ground and began to slug him ruthlessly. Shi tried to resist but the two guards inside the tent had come over and were holding him down. It hadn't even been a minute before Shi wasn't even recognizable anymore or even alive, his face looked like it had been mauled. Infuriated that he had lost his money and that the assassins failure had created a big complication, he just stood there breathing heavily in anger. The tent was silent. No one dared say a word as to avoid provoking him.

"This little setback means nothing. If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. Li!"

The white tiger Li Xiang stood at attention

"I want you to prepare the men to move out...were heading to the Valley of Peace."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and if anyone wants me to use a little less detail to make the story less boring or put more details in and describe things more I can do that. Suggestions and positive or negative feedback are welcome here. Also please review if you can, it helps me improve the story and I'm looking to write more stories in the future so reviews here can help me later on. Oh an one more thing, apologies if I do not update the story constantly I have to worry about high school.**


	9. Discovered

**Departure**

"Everyone is ready to go, what should we do now?" Li Xiang walked with his commander.

"Lead them to the Valley and prepare to attack, I will go ahead with the shinobi to face the Dragon Warrior as well as his friends. When you see my signal have the men storm the village and meet me at the Jade Palace, bring plenty of soldiers." Kenji had confidence in his captain's ability to lead, he was after all his number two since he had first become a general back in Japan, all those years ago.

"Yes sir."

 **Morning**

"Mmphmmh!"

Po's eyes shot open when he felt the weight of a tiger on top of him and something covering his mouth but closed them after figuring out who it was.

A few seconds of bliss passed until they both moved apart, he could feel whiskers grazing his cheek and warm breath blowing across his ear.

"Good morning " her voice was soft and amorous.

"Whoa..." He laid there awestruck, gently stroking the feline's cheek

Tigress beamed satisfied with her performance and stayed there sprawled out on top of him losing herself in his fluffiness until the doctor walked in on them.

"Hi Tigress, I just came tooooooo..." The antelope cleared his throat and gestured to them " Ahem. I'm sorry I see you two are busy."

Tigress hastily got off of Po and was now standing next to the bed with difficulty, grinning sheepishly at the disturbed doctor.

"Um, he's a friend."

"More than just friends by the looks of it. Anyways, I just came to tell you that we managed to fix you're broken ribs and punctured lung. You're free to go but your injuries still have to heal. Go easy with the kung fu.

"Easy" and "kung fu" in the same sentence? She never went easy on anything and wasn't about to start now because of a stupid scratch.

Tigress opened her mouth to say something in protest but the panda cut in.

"Awesome! Lets get out of here!" Po lifted the wounded tiger off her feet bridal style and zoomed past the still traumatized antelope at high speed. He wasn't exactly fond of hospitals or doctors for that matter.

As he sped through town villagers stopped to watch the Dragon Warrior bolt by.

"Po put me down! People are looking!"

"Jeez. At least try to be a little romantic." He smirked at the squirming tiger.

 **1000 Steps**

Po was huffing when he reached the top, carrying someone up stairs wasn't easy. He gently set the feline in his arms down and slouched trying to recover but the tender kiss Tigress planted on his cheek brought him back to life. The Five and Shifu, who were waiting at the steps, all stared at her like she was crazy and Crane's jaw dropped. Shifu was rather disgusted.

"Tigress kissing Po, this is new." Monkey looked at the panda and winked giving him a thumbs up.

"What happened to you guys? You both look horrible." Viper asked them in her usual concerning voice.

"Yeah and why were you carrying Tigress? Did you guys finally bury the hatchet?" Crane looked at them curiously.

"What do you mean 'bury the hatchet'?" Shifu raised on of his eyebrows in a skeptical manner.

"Oh they did more than just that." Mantis guffawed and continued to howl with laughter until Viper abruptly tail-whipped him.

"Owww, I'm just kidding."

The pair gazed down at the floor to hide their raging blush as the Five (mostly Mantis) started to bombard them with questions. Shifu tightened his grip on his staff. He hated being ignored and all this nonsensical yapping was tipping him over the edge.

"SHUTUP!" Everyone froze and instantly quieted down. No one dared to bring on the wrath of Shifu.

"Po, tell us." his teeth clenched and he fidgeted "What did the two of you do last night?"

 **One explanation later...**

He explained everything but decided to leave out the part about them sleeping in a hospital bed with good reason.

"This is not good. Do you know who they were?"

"The Zao Brothers I think, they seemed famous."

"They are! Wei and Shi Zao are the most notorious outlaws in all of China who make a living off bounties. They aren't cheap either, not everyone can afford their services."

"If they're so famous how come I've never heard of them?"

"Because Po, only people involved with the black market and in illegal business are familiar with them."

"Well who could have hired them? Monkey chimed in.

"That's the thing, who could have?" Shifu turned his back to all of them and looked down. "I must meditate on this, Po take Tigress to her room and tend to her needs. The rest of you continue your training and be on guard. Whoever sent these assassins could get more."

The Five bowed and left to go to the training hall, all of them shouting "Yes, Master Shifu." in unison. When everyone was out of sight Po and Tigress with a little help sauntered over to the barracks.

 **Shifu**

The old master slowly ambled along towards the Moon Pool inside the palace ruminating on the kiss, he just couldn't get it off his mind. Seeing her kiss that panda...no it wasn't right even if it was just a peck on the cheek. It was odd for him to see that, Tigress never kissed anyone and even something as simple as a hug was often irritating to her. What if they did more than just "make up" last night. Eventually he came to the realization that leaving Po alone with Tigress wasn't such a good idea. A panda with his daughter? He wasn't going to let that happen.

 **Barracks**

We sat down on the edge of my bed and faced each other. I hadn't forgotten about what had happened.

"Now that we're alone, I think it's time I properly thank you for saving me, Dragon Warrior" I began to close the gap between us.

Po gazed into the tiger's fiery ruby red eyes and started to retreat towards the other end of the bed, trying to avoid the advancing tiger. He liked the intimate moments they shared but something in those orbs of hers told him things were going to get a bit rough. It was unusual to see her like this even though they were in a secret relationship. The typical stern and serious look in her eyes was gone, something else was there, something different.

"Tigress?"

She didn't reply and continued staring intensely at him.

Now he was afraid this was definitely not the hardcore feline he knew. With his back against the wall and a fast approaching tiger infront of him he had nowhere to go.

"You're mine now panda."

Their lips met forcefully in a brash but very passionate shock and awe kiss. Tigress shifted to sit on his lap and pinned him against the wall with her paws. Po tried to resist but the sensations were overwhelming, his body refused. This was incredible. The sea of bliss cascaded over as she rubbed against him.

*SLAM*

"What is the meaning of this!?"

It took Po a minute to understand what was going but once he did all that pleasure quickly faded into fear. Without thinking he shoved Tigress off of him and looked at his master, more specifically the bulging vein on his forehead.

"Master Shifu, me and Tigress were just-"

"Shut it panda!" His eyes locked with his daughter's "How could you kiss this...THING!?"

"Father!"

"This is beyond unacceptable! I will have to separate you two, Po you will no longer be staying at the Jade Palace and YOU, will be sleeping in the training hall and training 24/7.

"Tigress, of all the things you've done...I'm very disappointed in you!"

"Of all the things I've done!? You've always been disappointed! I always did what you told me to to the best of my ability BUT YOU NEVER CARED! It was never enough for you! I trained for my whole life, practicing kung fu everyday until my bones BROKE and you were never satisfied and now you're doing this, restricting my life even more! Not once did you say 'I'm proud of you' or that you 'cared'! At least Po loves me and isn't afraid to show it!" She now stood in the doorway to her room looking back at him, "What kind of father are you?!" The tiger stormed out of the room slamming the door so hard a deafening crack was produced. With balled fists she headed towards the training hall leaving behind an ashamed Shifu and stunned Dragon Warrior.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and if you can let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	10. Sudden Interruption

Shifu stood there with his head down next to Po for a few minutes, an air of melancholy surrounded them.

"You said tend to her needs."

"I didn't know THAT was what she needed." The old master sighed and put a hand on his forehead. He didn't know what to do.

Po was about to say something but several screams in the distance interrupted.

"What the hell?" Po slightly cringed, something was wrong.

"That sounds like it coming from the training hall!"

Both of them instantly bolted outside and saw a red flare come from the training area and streak across the sky. They started running at full speed in the direction of the screams making good time. When they got their they weren't expecting to see a muscular jaguar in the courtyard.

Kenji stood there smiling menacingly at them. Behind him were the paralyzed bodies of the Furious Five. The sun glistened off of the glossy metallic flare gun he was holding in his hand blinding the two masters. He promptly tucked his invention into the brown sash he was wearing so they could take good look at him.

"Ah, the Dragon Warrior and Master Shifu. Come to save your friends?"

Po glanced at his fallen feline and friends then looked back to Kenji eyeballing him suspiciously. He wasn't getting any good vibes from this guy. "Who are you?"

"How rude of me, where are my manners? I am Kenji Daisuke, nice to meet you."

"What do you want?"

"Your lives."

The jaguar started laughing maniacally and Po and Shifu looked at each other then back to him.

"There's no way you can beat the two of us." Shifu joined in on the conversation.

"But I can."

"You and what army?" Po crossed his arms and had a smug smile on his face

In a flash a large ball of smoke quickly encircled Kenji then disappeared as fast as it came. Six ninja stood beside their commander in V formation.

"Oh..."

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, GET THEM!"

The six ninja quickly broke off from their formation and split into two groups of 3.

The duo got into a ready stance and prepared for the oncoming skirmish. In the blink of an eye the ninja were right next them, the two sides exchanged blows at an alarming rate. Po easily kept up with the shadowy warriors, the experience he'd gotten from the fight with the Zao Brothers had helped. Although they weren't as fast as Wei and Shi, they had numbers on their side. This wasn't a one on one fight like before.

Shifu was doing well against them. His small size and speed made him a perfect match for the ninja. He was a hard target to red panda's lightning jabs to the ninja warrior's sides kept them in check and it wasn't long before Shifu was gaining the upper hand.

The battle raged on and Kenji watched attentively as his warriors started to "lose." He knew they still had an ace up their sleeve.

Eventually the battle reached a critical point, Shifu had already knocked out 1 of his 3 opponents and Po was still holding up well. It was time. The ninja's all swiftly disengaged and took something out of their clothes.

Po gloated as they pulled back.

"Ha! I told you you couldn't beat us!"

"Wait panda, something is not right here."

They both looked behind them, Po could just barely make out the sound of stampeding feet, and it was getting LOUDER.

"That doesn't sound good."

The ninjas took advantage of this moment and threw a bomb at the duo, smoke quickly engulfed them.

Po coughed and wheezed as the smoke entered his lungs, he looked around as the corners of his eyes began to grow dark. The last thing he saw were soldiers and a white tiger stroking Tigress.

* * *

 **I know I know its short but expect an update tomorrow. I most likely won't be able to write during the week so I'm trying to get it all in before Tuesday. Who knew writing could be so fun?**


	11. The Next Step

**Jade Palace**

*Cough* Cough*

Po awoke unexpectedly because of the spasm. He blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust to the light in the badly lit cell. His vision was still fuzzy from the smoke and his lungs burned. He saw someone standing in the center of the room.

"How do you feel Dragon Warrior?"

"Like a million yuan. Wait, Master Shifu?"

"No, Master Kenji. Ha! That sounds pretty good."

"Ugh, where am I?"

"In the Jade Palace catacombs of course, you'll be staying here for the rest of your life." The jaguar cackled.

Po looked around when his eyes finally focused, his friends and master were all scattered along the square stone cell still unconscious. One person was missing however, Tigress.

"Where is she!?"

"Who?"

"TIGRESS!"

"Oh the tiger, yes. My captain has taken an interest in her so I decided to reward him with a little gift for destroying the Valley of Peace."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and did."

Po lunged at Kenji but his fists were stopped by two shackles chained to the wall.

"Hey! You ****! Look at me, look me in the ****ing eye! I call the shots here. Sit the **** down! Or she dies." Po quickly obeyed. His eyes were now bloodshot and the pupils had grown smaller. This guy wasn't messing around. "Don't worry about her, my captain knows how to please a woman. What you should be concerned about is how your going to save China and the Emperor from this cell. With you out of the way taking over China should be a piece of cake." Po growled, he was going to tear that jaguar apart limb from limb.

 **Tigress, Valley of Peace Outskirts**

She thrashed around on the floor of the tent but it was no use, the ropes that bound her hands and feet were too strong. Li Xiang kneeled beside her and stroked her face.

"You know, I've never seen another tiger as beautiful as you."

"Stay away from me!"

"I know we got off on the wrong foot when we met but let me make it up to you. Lets have a little fun together."

Tigress snarled.

"Don't be like that, I'm all about having a good time." He smiled in a naughty way.

The feline watched in horror as the white tiger began to undo her vest.

"No STOP! What are you doing!?" She struggled to get free but the Li held her down with one arm while the other was doing the dirty work. Tigress spit in his face just as he was about to undo the last clasp, making him stumble backwards.

"Ack! You stupid *****! I can go kill your friends if you want or we can do this instead. Your choice." Tigress stopped her squirming and laid still on the floor. For the first time in her life she was scared. "Good kitty." He started to move his hands down towards the last clasp when Kenji walked in.

"Li stop screwing around with her, its time to begin phase 2 of the plan."

Xiang got up and marched over to his commander at attention briefly before leaving. Tigress breathed a sigh of relief. She had to figure out a way to get out of these ropes.

 **With Li Xiang**

Li walked around the small temporary camp they were in with his commander.

"With phase one complete we can begin the next step in my plan."

"Yes sir and that would be?"

Kenji pulled a map out of his sash and opened it pointing out several provinces in China to him.

"First we must take over the rest of the Haijin province, from there we move on to the Xinjiang province, then over to Gānsù, Húběi, Anhui, and finally the Shànghǎi province which is where the Emperor's Palace is located. Along the way we will recruit others and prepare for the final third phase."

 **Catacombs**

Hours had passed since Kenji left and the Five and Shifu had woken up, they weren't happy.

"My daughter is being raped as we speak! I will rip the flesh from that bastard's bones!"

"Wow, were going to die in our own home." Mantis wasn't making things any better.

"Calm down everyone, we need to relax." Viper somehow managed to keep cool.

"RELAX!? How can we relax after everything that just happened!?" Monkey sat on the floor and moped.

"Don't yell at her like that!" Crane was starting to get defensive. Everyone joined in on the arguing, Po watched from the sidelines.

"BE QUIET!" The Dragon Warrior's voice echoed off of the cell walls, everyone stopped talking to listen. When Po spoke usually it was nonsense but in a serious situation he knew what to do. "Vipers right guys we need to calm down, yelling and freaking out isn't going to help us get out of here. We need to work together. Master what do you think?"

Shifu thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"The key! I always carry it in my robe, we can use that to get out of here. If I could just reach it. We need to get the shackles off."

"No problem! I'll take care of the shackles." Po got up from the floor up then moved forward 3 feet which was as far as he could go with the restraints. He jumped like he was doing a frontflip but shortly into the spin Po placed his feet onto the wall behind him and applied pressure so he could stay suspended on the wall. Now parallel to the floor he groaned as he called upon every iota of strength in his body and pushed against the cell wall with his legs. The spot where chains met wall was weakening, small crumbs of stone fell to the floor as he fought to unchain himself. Everyone watched in amazement as the chains broke off the wall taking a few chunks of it with them. He chopped off the shackles from his wrist and soon The Five and Shifu were free as well.

"Great job Po!" Crane gave him a pat on the back.

"Very resourceful panda, you have come far in your training."

"Thanks Master!"

Shifu unlocked the cell door and all of them began running down to the village. Was there even a village left?

* * *

 **Phew, managed to get it done! Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and if you can let me know what you think of it, feedback helps me write better!**


	12. Ping

Po raced down the Jade Palace steps and ran as fast as he could towards the noodle shop. Thousands of things raced through his mind. People littered the streets as he sprinted by, some still clinging to life, others already gone. The setting sun gave an eerie glow to the streets which were lined with grieving and dead villagers. Po closed his eyes to avoid the gore and carnage infront of him, the sight was too much for his kind heart. Although he wanted to help but his father was more important to him at the moment. He slowed down to a jog as he reached the noodle shop. The archway entrance had been broken off and now laid infront of him. Quickly jumping over the debris and pushing past the empty tables, he moved into the kitchen. This place was a ghost town.

"Dad?!"

No answer.

Po frantically checked the entire property. He looked everywhere in his room and in his father's, even going back to the kitchen.

He was nowhere to be found.

"Dad!? Where are you!?"

No such luck. Po fell onto the kitchen floor as his legs buckled underneath him he and covered his hands with his face. Where could he possibly be? If he was dead why couldn't the universe just come out and tell him. What if he is really dead? No! He can't be.

Shouting in the distance brought him back up to his feet. He headed outside to see what all the commotion was about. The Five all yelled outside the shop trying to orchestrate the masses assembling in the street and Monkey quickly spotted him.

"Po what are you doing over there? Help us! We need to get them all to Liaoyang."

"Liaoyang is too far. Why don't we bring them to Jinzhou? It's closer."

Shifu somehow heard them talking amongst all the commotion. "Because panda its much safer over there than it is at Jinzhou. Jinzhou is right in the middle of Kenji's path and Liaoyang has enough space for everyone here. Now help us, we have to hurry! If we waste any more time we'll never catch up to Kenji and his army."

Po and the Five tried to rally everyone up into a big line to head outside the village. It took some effort but eventually the grieving villagers came as well but the mass of people was still too hectic. With everyone together Po stood infront of them all and they instantly quieted down. If there was one person they would listen to it was him. The Dragon Warrior.

"Everyone...I know the past few hours haven't been that great but we need all of you to start heading to Liaoyang. It's not safe here and there is plenty of space for everyone at Liaoyang and until all of this is over everyone needs to stay away from the Valley incase there is another attack. Before anyone goes are there any volunteers that would like to come with us to stop the madman that caused this destruction. Before you decide know this, the journey ahead is a dangerous one and many of you may die."

Master Shifu watched as the hands of nearly every man in the crowd put up their hands offering their lives for China and to defend the people they love. A roar of hurrahs erupted from the sea of people. With a quick exchange of hugs and goodbyes the newly proclaimed militiamen headed into their houses and grabbed whatever they could use as a weapon: knives, swords, antique weapons, pitchforks, broadswords, someone even got a pan. A few minutes later the women and children of the Valley of Peace headed off into the distance towards Liaoyang while the men lined up infront of the Jade Palace warriors.

"Good thinking panda. With the support of the villagers taking down Kenji will be a lot easier. We must rally more people and raise an even larger army. A few hundred men will do no good against thousands. The Emperor must be warned of the situation or else it may be too late by the time the Emperor realized what is happening. Zeng!"

The duck had been standing by idly watching the chaos.

"Yes Master Shifu?"

"Fly to Shànghǎi and warn the Emperor of this immediately. Without his help we won't be able to stop that lunatic."

"Of course, right away Master Shifu!"

"Thank you Zeng, now we must move quickly if we wish to stop Kenji."

 **Kenji**

Kenji took a sip from the steaming hot bowl of noodle soup. Right now his army was currently resting on the edge of Xinjiang province. Taking over the rest of Haijin had been a trivial task for the adept general and his captain.

"Mr. Ping. This soup, it's amazing! What do you call this special dish?"

"Thank you you're too kind. Actually it isn't special at all, just plain old noodle soup."

"I am impressed Ping, when all this is over I'm taking you back to Japan with me to be my personal chef."

"I appreciate the offer but what about my home and my son."

"You needn't worry about that. You will like Japan. As my personal chef you will be treated with the utmost respect. I can give you many things Mr. Ping. Beautiful women, a large house, money, fame, fortune. Think about it."

"Oh, hehe...sounds great." The duck played along. He didn't care about all of 'that'. He worried about Po and the Valley. What had he done to them?

* * *

 **I know this is short and I haven't updated in a while. Apologies if the writing isn't that great I had to rush to get this done. School has been taking up most of my day and has been making it hard to take the time to write lately. I don't expect that to change for a while so please cut me a little slack. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and feedback are appreciated. Have a great day!**


	13. Chaos

**Tigress**

Struggling to get up with her legs tied but managing kneel Tigress quickly scoured the tent for something to cut the ropes. Nothing. Mumbling to herself, "Figures, they aren't stupid enough to leave a weapon around me." Sighing out of vexation she paused in thought for a moment. Her lips started to form into a smirk. "But they are stupid enough to not use chains." Quickly unsheathing her claws, she started to cut and the strands of rope began to peel away.

 **With the others**

The band of warriors trudged along the dirt road with the militia. It had started to rain shortly after they left on their journey and luckily Po now donned a straw hat and a green cape keeping him somewhat dry though it didn't do much to stop the mud on the road from sticking to his feet. He didn't care though, something else was on his mind. As they walked Po fell into step with Shifu.

"Master.", Shifu shifted his gaze to the panda, "You aren't mad are you? About...you know" He knew what the panda was referring to and at a lost for words. Although Shifu disapproved of their relationship, he remembered what his daughter had said to him earlier. _What kind of father are you?_ Shifu winced slightly at that remark. He'd never noticed all these years how emotionally detached he had become from Tigress. He had been too busy trying to keep her from turning out like Tai Lung that he neglected her needs. He was never there for her as a father only as a master. He was always proud of her and did care but just never showed it and now realized his mistakes. Shifu felt like someone had ripped a hole in his chest. She was right. What kind of father was he? "Master?" Shifu snapped out of it.

"Po I'm sorry for what I said earlier, both to you and Tigress. I had no right. I see now your both adults you can make your own decisions."

"What? Are you feeling good okay Master? You don't seem like yourself."

"What does it look like panda? My daughter hates me and we don't know where she is, and there is a maniac on loose in China. Of course I'm feeling good!"

"She doesn't hate you Shifu."

"You were there Po, you heard what I said and her response. Don't try to downplay this like everything else. She hates her father and I don't blame her for it."

"Don't be like that, Tigress will forgive you. I know it."

"I just hope she's all right."

 **Tigress**

Tigress briefly stretched as she got up from the ground and quickly positioned herself by the entrance. Not hearing anything she stepped out shivering slightly as a gust of cold air came her way. Deciding it was best if she figured out where she was first Tigress snuck around the camp peeking into the tents looking for a map of some sort. In the middle of the camp she spotted a rather large prominent looking tent and began to make her way towards it, remembering where the guards were along the way. At the doorway she took note of the two standing torches that were on both sides of the entrance before having a look. Inside was a high ranking wolf officer reading some papers on his desk. Thankfully, he was facing the other way. Shifting her gaze to the adjacent table, was a map sitting right there for the taking. Slowly exhaling, she took a deep breath to help steady her nerves.

"Here goes nothing."

Tigress moved silently keeping her strides short and swift. Reaching over to the table she snatched the map and began to gracefully making her way back outside.

*cough cough*

Instantly freezing she glanced back at the guard who was still staring down at his papers. Relieved, Tigress continued on. Once outside, she tucked the map into her vest and yanked one of the torches out of the ground. Moving the the flame towards the tent the material ignited and she hurled the torch towards the other side of the camp. Grabbing the other one she chucked it to the opposite side. It wouldn't be long now before they realized something was wrong. Quick on the mark, Tigress started towards the outer edge of the camp remembering where all the guards were from before and moved accordingly. Yells and screams erupted from all around her as the flames spread from tent to tent. Her strides grew further and further apart as she broke into a run towards the treeline ahead. More and more shouting filled the night air as Tigress got farther from the camp. A smug look started to form on her face. She didn't bother to glance back at the chaos behind her.

* * *

 **Finally! I got it done! Expect more frequent updates. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Any pointers and feedback is appreciated. Have a great day!**


End file.
